


[Fanart] Be All My Sins Remember'd

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Again, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Hamlet, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: "Nymph, in thy orisons, be all my sins remember'd." 😔Inspired by Goran Visnjic's performance of Hamlet.





	[Fanart] Be All My Sins Remember'd

[ ](http://fav.me/ddgjkcz)


End file.
